Cahan
Cahan is a returned Cestral. She returned in the fall of the 8th year of Adelrune. When Cestral was recently attacked by demons in 8r, Cahan was killed during the Seige at the library of Alexandria. Known Information Cahan doesn't remember much of her life before coming back as a returned. But she does remember how to train hunting dogs and horses, her love for all other manner of animals and a taste for whiskey and ale. She knows some alchemy but focuses most of her energy into channeling energy. This allows her to spend a lot of time literally hugging trees and lying in the dirt. She is almost never clean because of this, but definitely doesn't care. During the December gathering of the 8th year of Adelrune, Cahan was part of a group that found a corrupted god shard. Due to unspecified reasons, Cahan dedicated this godshard to Phireon, the first of Delfestrae. In February of the 9th year of Adelrune, Phireon, the first of Delfestrae, died due to circumstances surrounding the corrupted god shard. At that gathering’s court, Cahan was charged with an unforgivable crime for killing Phireon and causing a blood war to start between the Delfestrae and the inhabitants of Port Frey and it’s surrounding area. She was executed as a first step towards peace talks along with Aleister Moridaine. In an attempt to save her life, Aleister had offered himself up to be executed instead. However, it was decided that both would be executed. Both Cahan and Aleister came back from their visit with the ferryman. Since her execution, Cahan has strived for forgiveness and redemption. She has worked on getting better healing skills, working with the consortium and becoming an unofficial scout for the town when needed. (Due to politics she has not joined the outriders but assists whenever asked) Status Cahan has no known status. Allies *Aleister Moridaine *Ayan, The Red Dream *Bambi *Belladonna Rue *Caera *Cúron Arandir *Deckard Wulfgang William Conners *Doc Silver *Dumah, of Shia'hudul *Edward Marastine *Ember *Erebon Malachite *Ezra Turin Rotaru *Finnian H McDubin *Granuelle O'Conaill *Hektor Rose *Korrigan *Laurel Bay *Mieletassa Eluriel *Moira McDermott * Pynleon (Pippin) Zölest *Rebelia Nyx (Rebel) *Reonna Moss *Riada *Ser Séagdhanin MacDannin * Sir Volker Reinhardt *Slevin *Vorandiel *Yi Juyoung ("Joon") *Yurök the Clanless Enemies * Phireon the First of Delfestrea * The Descending Talons * Most Demons (not to include those of the returned who have proven friends) Obituaries "CAHAN CAN-DO! This little lady stole the hearts of many a man, and caused a poor little elf boy to walk under a carriage due to heartbreak. She was executed for the malicious murder of the heart." Assassin March 9R Something-something-wizard and candles Rumors * It's rumored that Cahan is the pawn of an ancient evil and that she spies on the Returned on behalf of this darkness * It's rumored that Cahan controls Ayan's Hounds-- the Flayed men--; that they do her bidding. People in Port Frey have said that they have seen the Hounds keeping watch near her tent, during the late hours of the night. * Cahan isn't actually a member of The Returned, but an extremely powerful dream mage, one that rivals Ayan, which is why he's so taken with her. *Rumor has it, Cahan is just another manifestation of Ayan's powers. *In the dark, from where the sun has set red, another flame dies where no angel should tread. Deep in the realms, of lost things once found, hope fades away, as the bells peal and sound. The path does not open with a key to a lock, the road will be open with your blood upon rock. In the fading darkness, eternally set, your fate will be shown and the ritual met. Fear not the unknown, for therein you have eyes, this song shows the way to the place where the grand nightmare dies. *Cahan is said to have been seen praying to demons for the demise of Cestral. *Cahan spreads all her own rumors because it's funny to watch gullible Returned believe any of it. *She is actually a Nadine agent, here to infiltrate the Returned. She serves Shrike's daughter directly. *Apparently she can do the Cahan-Cahan *Likes.to.drink. *Found someone that matches her in reckless decision and behavior *It's rumored that creatures from the dream-realm refer to Cahan as the "Emerald Dream" *Rumor has it that Cahan is actually Ayan and has been all along *Rumor has it Cahan likes to touch the obelisk just to feel something *Rumor has it Cahan is just a butterfly dreaming of being Cestrel *Rumor has it that Cahan Carrie's two roses now. A white one for Laurel and a red rose for Hektor. *Rumor has it Cahan remembers more of herself when she looks back to her memories of Euphemia Taggart *Cahan brings trees down to remind herself that while everyone falls eventually, their impact is never truly gone, for like lumber used to construct a house, the warmth they provide can last centuries. *Rumor has it, Cahan's smile can satisfy anyone's sweet tooth *Rumor is, Cahan is secretly a Whiskey Fae, and struggles to hide the Fae part of her heritage. *Rumor is, Cahan is secretly a Whiskey Demon, and struggles to hide the Demon part of her heritage. Quotes * Character Inspirations Cahan was inspired by a typical 'ranger' type with a slight Irish flair and affinity for animals. I personally love dogs and thought it would be fitting that she would know a lot about them too. As I learned more about the game and channeling, I adapted her character slightly to be more of a literal tree hugger. Soundtrack Blackbird by Martyn Bennett ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSRHpA2giUk